Quelle Belle Nuit
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Kare Kai x Ray. Hanté par ses sentiments pour son Capitaine, Ray n'arrive pas à dormir, pendant sa promenade Kai le rejoins.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer: **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Beyblade

_**Couple : **_Kai / Ray = Kare

_**Titre : **_Quelle Belle Nuit

_**Titre original : **_What a Beautiful Night (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Sango1111

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (demande d'autorisation envoyée le 5 Déc 2017)

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_ Hanté par ses sentiments pour son Capitaine, Ray n'arrive pas à dormir, pendant sa promenade Kai le rejoins.

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Quelle Belle Nuit**_

Ray était assit dans sa chambre regardant la pleine lune briller par sa fenêtre.

« Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ce que je ressens_, murmura-t-il tristement._ »

Il avait de forts sentiments pour le Capitaine de son équipe Les Bladebreakers.

« Kai…_, Soupira Ray doucement. _»

Le jeune homme émit un grognement proche de ceux d'un chien, contrastant avec sa ressemblance de chat.

« Merde, maintenant je commence même à lui ressembler. »

Ray était très énervé.

« Tout ce que je fais c'est penser à lui ! Je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur le Beyblade quand il est prêt de moi. Et je crois qu''il l'a remarqué parce qu''il est plus dur avec moi maintenant. »

Ray alla à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Une brise chaude entra dans sa chambre et l'entoura.

« Peut-être que je devrais faire une promenade pour essayer de me changer les idées. »

Ray sortit de sa chambre puis de la maison et commença à marcher. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il se laissait guider par ses pas.

Son esprit se remit à fonctionner lorsqu'il arriva devant le fleuve où Tyson et Kai s'affrontaient au Beyblade. Ray s'assit sur l'herbe douce au bort de l'eau, admirant le ciel.

« Ruiner notre amitié ?_, Soupira le jeune homme. »_

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et son dos rencontra le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais petit Chaton ?,_ Dit une voix au-dessus de la tête de Ray._

-Kai ?! Que fais-tu là ?_, Demanda Ray._

-Je suis sortis pour aller me promener et mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'ici. Je peux me joindre à toi ?_, Interrogea Kai en regardant l'herbe douce près de Ray._

-Ouai bien sûr que tu peux_, répondit-il en rougissant quand Kai se coucha à côté de lui._

-Pourquoi est-tu ici ?_, Questionna à son tour le Capitaine._

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître c'est pour la même raison que toi. J'ai commencé à marcher sans savoir où j'allais et je suis arrivé là,_ expliqua Ray. _Dois-je lui dire ce que je ressens ? Et s'il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes ? Et s'il était homophobe ou quelque chose comme ça ? Cela pourrait très mal se passer ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient les étoiles brillantes. Ray était nerveux d'avoir Kai si près de lui dans un cadre si romantique.

« Ray, j'ai une question à te poser_, dit le Capitaine, brisant le silence._

-Bien sûr_, répondit le Chinois d'une voix tremblante._

-Est-ce que tu va bien ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non je vais bien_, mentit Ray._ Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Eh bien,_ commença Kai. _Ton Beyblade n'est pas terrible et tu n'arrive pas à te concentrer.

-Zut, il l'a remarqué_, pensa l'autre._ Et bien peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose qui me tracasse, mais ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas_, expliqua le Chinois._

-Mais si, cela affecte l'équipe alors cela me concerne aussi_, répliqua Kai._ »

La tristesse envahit Ray lorsqu'il entendit ce commentaire.

« Alors il ne se souci pas de moi, il se souci seulement de la façon dont l'équipe joue. »

La Chinois soupira pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois cette nuit-là.

« Est-ce à cause de cette fille, Mariah ou d'une autre ?_, Demanda le Russe._

-Et bien en quelque sorte. Mais avant de te dire quelque chose, s'il te plait promets-moi que nous serons toujours amis, d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr Ray, nous serons toujours amis_, fit Kai._

-Je pense à quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas Mariah_, reprit le Chinois en rougissant._

-Ne me dis pas que c'est cette fille de l'équipe d'Amérique. Quel est son nom déjà ?_, Poursuivit la Capitaine._

-Non, ce n'est pas elle… Ou n'importe quelle autre fille_, avoua Ray tranquillement. _»

Kai se redressa et regarda Ray.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu aime les hommes ?_, Demanda le Russe._

-Oui. Mais ce ne sont pas les hommes, c'est un homme. Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'inquiétude prit Ray. Il avait peur de la réponse de Kai.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru venant de toi. »

Le Chinois relâcha son souffle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenu.

« Alors qui est le gars si chanceux ?_, Interrogea le Capitaine curiaux._

-Je ne le dirais pas_, dit Ray avec une voix enfantine._

-Oh aller Ray, dis-le moi !_, Fit le Russe en faisant la moue. _»

Le Chinois se leva et se mit à courir vers la rivière, criant à Kai derrière lui:

« Tu dois d'abord m'attraper !

-Oh si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, tu vas voir ! »

Kai sauta sur ses pieds et partit à la suite de son ami. Ce dernier explosa de rire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kai pour rattraper Ray. Ils tombèrent tout deux à terre dans l'herbe. Kai sur Ray. Le Russe posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son vis-à-vis et utilisa ses jambes pour bloquer celles de l'autre. Le Capitaine baissa son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à quelques centimètres de Ray. Avec un grognement, il lui dit :

« Maintenant, dis-moi de qui il s'agit. »

Ray commença à paniquer.

« Que dois-je lui dire ? »

Il regarda au fond des yeux rubis de Kai. En un éclair, il réduit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Kai s'écarquillèrent alors que Ray l'embrassait. Le Chinois se sépara de l'autre et répondit enfin à la question de son ami :

« Je t'aime Kai. »

Puis il regarda le visage surpris du Russe. Il pensa qu'il était fou ou bien très fatigué pour ainsi pousser Kai hors de lui. Mais ce dernier le maintint serré contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime aussi Ray_, dit-il quand il rompit le baiser. _»

Ils se jetèrent sur leurs lèvres. Ils décidèrent de rester sur la berge encore un bon moment.

Quelle belle façon de passer une belle nuit…

_**FIN**_


End file.
